


Like Father Like Son

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Lysaedion family times!, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Aedion helps Lysandra get their son ready for the day.





	Like Father Like Son

“Jameson! GET BACK HERE!” Lysandra’s roaring voice echoed through our house, followed closely by the mischievous laughter of our son.

“What did he do now?” I leaned against the wall, raising a brow at my frazzled wife. She threw her hands up in the air, holding a hairbrush. Ah, that explained it. “You know he doesn’t like getting his hair combed. He likes it long and untamable, like his dad.” I ran a hand through my golden hair for emphasis, and Lysandra huffed out a breath.

Our son could be quite the handful. At four years old, he liked to spend his days playing in the mud and his nights running from his momma, who only wanted to clean him up before bed. He was a rascal for sure, giving us both a run for our money.

“Yeah, well, we need to leave in twenty minutes and he  _needs_ to look decent.” She shook her head, and I could see her mind whirring a mile a minute. “His hair needs to be brushed, and I still have to finish getting ready, and pack his day-bag and-“ The words flowed out of her in a rush, and I placed my hands on her arms.

“Relax, Lys.” I took the brush from her hand and ushered her to the bed, having her sit for a moment. “I can take care of Jameson’s hair, and pack him a snack and some toys. You just get yourself ready, okay?” I smiled and pressed a kiss to her furrowed brow. Lysandra tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and took a deep, centering breath.

“Thank you, Aedion. That would be lovely.”

“Anytime.” With a final kiss, I picked up the brush and set off to find Jameson and tame his mop of curls.

**************

It took me five minutes of hunting before I finally found him tucked behind the curtains in the dining room, his small body hidden by the dark swaths of fabric. Only his tiny toes poked out, wiggling slightly as he fidgeted.

“James, come here buddy.” I crouched down to his level, and he peeked out from his hiding spot. Keeping the comb behind my back and away from view, I opened one arm to beacon him.

“Where’s mommy?” he asked, little brown eyes searching the room behind me. I shifted to sit cross-legged and smiled.

“She’s getting ready to go see Auntie Aelin and Uncle Rowan. You want to see them too, don’t you?” At that, Jameson nodded and stepped out fully. “Then come here, mister.” His feet slapped against the wood floor as he ran into my arms, almost knocking me over in a bear hug. I wrapped my arm around him, laughing at his excitement.

Drawing the brush out from behind my back, I said, “There’s something we have to do first.” His eyes widened at the sight of the comb and he shook his head, golden curls flying about his face.

“I don’t wanna!” He pushed against my chest, trying to squirm away. “I want my hair like yours!”

“Daddy combs his hair every day.” I dragged the brush through my own hair, fighting the wince as it tore at a few tangles. “See? If you want to be like daddy, you have to comb your hair. We have to look nice for Auntie and Uncle.”

This seemed to make sense to Jameson, who sighed loudly and wiggled to lean his back against my chest. “Fine,” he said, waving a hand dramatically in the air. “Do what you have to do.”

I bit my lip to contain my laugh and began to gently run the brush through his unruly locks. He definitely inherited that element of dramatic flair from his mother.

***************

Ten minutes later, Jameson’s hair was brushed, his shoes were on (for now), and he was dressed in his best tunic and pants.

“Momma will be happy that you’re ready to go,” I told him, scooping a few toys into a bag. He didn’t hear me though, too absorbed in the battle raging between his wooden figurines. I tied the bag closed and hefted James into my arms just as Lysandra walked into his room. I blinked, my gaze sweeping over the elegant dusty rose gown she wore, loose enough for maintain modesty but tight enough to leave a man wondering just what luscious curves lay beneath.

Lucky for me, I was the man that would be able to find out at the end of the night. “Hello, my beautiful wife.” I pecked her on the cheek, handing her the toys and shifting James to carry him piggy-back style. Short, chubby arms locked around my neck, and his curls tickled the side of my face. Lysandra smiled wide, leaning in to kiss our son’s head before kissing me properly on the lips.

“Ew!” James hid his face in my neck, causing Lys and I to laugh. She reached up to ruffle his hair, scrunching up her nose. It was a cute face, and I couldn’t contain myself.

I pressed another kiss to her cheek and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, then poked Jameson’s freckled nose. “And I love you too, little one.”

He giggled and squirmed in my grasp. “I love you too, mommy. And daddy.”

Lysandra’s brown eyes sparkled as she looped her arm through mine, linking our family of three together as we headed to visit our friends.


End file.
